All Hail The Dragon Knight's Hot Bod
by toonanimals317
Summary: Wizzro and Cia sneak into Volga's room during the night to catch a rare glimpse of the Dragon Knight without his armor. Cia thinks he's probably the most attractive thing she's ever seen. After Link of course. Not supposed to be taken seriously! My headcanon of what Volga looks like. The babe. Is in the process of becoming a full length story rather than a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Cia we should totally do it!" a whiny, rather annoying voice exclaimed, coming from the purple floating cloaked blob known as Wizzro. His eye that was also a mouth was currently in its more toothy form, and was pulled into an excited grin.

It was night time at Cia's manor, and therefore the dark sorceress has her hat and mask off, and was wearing pajamas. Her pajamas were a dark purple short, soft tunic that hardly covered her butt, but actually covered her bosom quite well. The white haired sorceress was barefoot and sitting on the edge of her bed, since Wizzro had so unkindly barged into her room proclaiming they should do 'it'.

Whatever 'it' was would probably annoy Cia to no end, but she looked at the floating wizard anyways, trying to hide her sleepiness. "Do what?" she asked, stifling a yawn and raising an eyebrow.

"What we spoke about earlier! You know, the thing!" Wizzro sounded more excited then usual. Cia's purple eyes flashed with confusion before she remembered their whispered conversation at dinner time.

Her interest suddenly peaked and she smiled softly, "I am interested as well but I would hate to invade his privacy, especially at this time of night..."

Wizzro frowned, "But Cia what if we don't even bother him! He won't even know we were there we'll sneak in, take a peak, and sneak out!"

Cia tapped her fingers together nervously and bit her lip, "You know the saying 'Let sleeping dragons lie'. If we were to be caught I'd prefer not to face his wrath so deep into the night."

"We won't get caught! Promise! Come on Cia please!" The dark wizard pleaded with his mistress, clasping his bony hands together in front of his bulbous form.

Cia sighed, "Alright fine..." she murmured and stood up.

Wizzro gave a silent victorious cheer and floated out of the room. Cia followed close behind on her tip toes, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Their mission was to go into Volga's room and see what the hell the firey dragon knight looked like without his armor on. Cia had been contemplating it since she had forced the man onto her team, even coming up with some little fantasies about how attractive he probably was, not that he could ever replace her precious hero.

Walking down the hall and passing so many statues and paintings of the handsome hero made her remember as such and strengthened her love for him tenfold. Not that knowing her true love was out there somewhere right this moment decreased her interest. Oh no, she was itching with anticipation to see Volga in his 'fully glory'.

They reached his room and Wizzro sent her a look. She looked back and her purple eyes locked with his one red one. They nodded to each other, and Cia let out a soft sigh before reaching out her hand. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door as quietly as she possibly could.

She mentally swore when she realized Volga's back was to them, but she could now see his hair, from the back at least and she had to contain herself from licking her lips. It was messy, sure, but the coloration was so close to her hero's she almost squealed. The difference was that Volga's was slightly lighter and seemed to have natural red undertones.

Cia crept forward, walking around the bed to the other side so she could get a look at his face. She waved Wizzro over as well and he floated to the other side with ease, looking at the sleeping man who lightly snored, smoke billowing from his nostrils ever so often.

Cia let out an audible gasp once she could see his face. He looked so peaceful and content while asleep, and not only that he was probably one of the most attractive men she had laid her eyes upon, other than Link of course.

The black markings around his eyes were still there, stretching over his face like a mask. His nose, oh she had seen it before but it had always gotten to her just how perfect and strong it was. His mouth, rather than downturned into a frown like usual, was simply a more neutral line and his lips, while thin, looked nice enough that she almost reached out to touch him but mentally slapped herself for even thinking about it.

His jaw, like his nose, was perfect and strong, nice and angular. Two little scratches, scars more like, were at the edge of the right side of his jawline, and those she wanted to touch as well. He appeared to have a very light, more goatee like beard, just on his chin and no where else.

"Ughhh..." Cia groaned under her breath, "He's perfect why does he have to look so perfect?" she whispered.

"Shh... you'll wake him." Wizzro whispered.

Without opening his eyes, Volga spoke, "Too late." he growled out of the corner of his mouth, "Thank you for the compliment though it was a much needed boost to my ego." he said in a slightly sarcastic tone, although the 'thank you' was genuine.

He opened his eyes and looked at them both. His eyes caused Cia to almost have a heart attack. Not out of fear but because she hadn't expected his looks to get any better.

They were a mixture of green and gold, a beautiful swirl of the two colors. Mainly green but with just enough flecks of gold for them to be obviously unnatural. Inhuman, but so, so pretty.

She gulped, "Goddesses..." she breathed.

Volga sat up, and raised a blond eyebrow, "So other than invading my privacy were you two intending to do anything else tonight?" he questioned.

"Nope. Good night." Wizzro said with his normal laugh of, "Kehehehe!" before he vanished, probably teleporting away.

Which left Cia with this god of a man... dragon... gorgeous being.

Now that he had sat up, the blanket had slipped down revealing his ridiculously toned, bare chest. It too, like his jaw, held scars from previous battles, and Cia had noticed some on his back when first entering the room.

But the scars did nothing to blemish his almost godly appearance. In fact they almost enhanced it, making him all the more unbelievable. She could also see the very top of a pair of black pants and almost sighed in relief to know that he did not sleep in the nude. That would have been incredibly awkward, even more so than what was going on right this very moment.

"May I poke one?" Cia asked awkwardly, moving closer to the bed.

The Dragon Knight's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you speak of my lady?" he questioned.

"Your hot damn amazing abs." Cia stated, confidence returning seeing that he didn't seem all that mad.

Volga chortled lightly before leaning back, seeming to be quite amused, "Go ahead. You know, your reactions interest me. It's like you've never seen a man's bare chest before."

"I haven't. Not a real one anyways. I've seen statues and paintings and descriptions in books I've read but never someone's actual chest no." Cia said slowly, before reaching out and poking one of his abdominal muscles. "That's harder than I thought it would be."

He shook his head lightly, mirth flickering up in his eyes, "Mistress Cia, while what you said makes me a bit sad considering your... love for the hero and yet you've never even seen a man without his shirt on, I am highly amused by how you are currently acting. If anything I'd say you're getting a bit turned on just looking at me." his voice had taken on a light rumble.

Cia blushed, of course she was. How could she not his body was like that of Adonis. "How did you know?" she questioned.

"You forget I'm a dragon. My senses are better than yours, and the scent of your arousal is coming off you in waves." he replied, sounding a bit cheeky about it.

Cia let out a light grumble and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well... I'm just picturing the hero that's all." she sniffed.

He almost laughed. Almost. He simply gave her a gentle, almost playful grin, "You go back to sleep. If you actually believe the hero is as well off as I am in muscle tone you must be kidding yourself. Delusional in fact. He probably is well off, what, with all of his 'heroicness' but I'm sure you've noticed he's slimmer than I am. Much more lean. His structure is no where near mine."

"W-Well I still love him so..." she trailed off and turned around, "Goddesses damn it..." she muttered, she couldn't take it she needed to be away from him and his good looks. "Good night Volga."

"Good night Mistress." he replied, "Next time you want to try and invade my privacy, please try to be better at it and not wake me from my slumber."

"Good _night_ Volga." she said again, putting emphasis on her words as she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

The Dragon Knight chuckled and shook his head. He then got himself comfortable once more and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YO. So I wasn't going to continue this (it was meant to be a silly, cracky little one-shot) but I got a wonderful review from a guest and I couldn't say no. **

**To answer their sort of questions -**

**• Volga is brainwashed by Cia and therefore comfortable around her. He's being literally controlled by her and has little to no will of his own (if he had said no she probably would've forced him to let her, it's just her personality). Plus he was half asleep and it was just one little poke so he didn't mind xD**

**It was a bit OOC but it was supposed to be sort of crack xD**

**I suppose it could be Volga x Cia I didn't mean it to be though- haha**

**Volga's totally gonna be more of an asshole. As previously stated he was rudely awakened and half asleep still. I don't know if you'll get this reference but to me he's like a mixture of Tony Stark's arrogance/pridefulness (perhaps a bit of his sarcasm and snarkiness too as it plays into having a big ego) and Hulk's thinking of 'I'm the strongest one there is!' I mean seriously (SPOILERS) in Cia's Tale the last one, if you don't play as Volga he goes to attack Ganondorf. Alone. He thinks highly of himself and I mean he totally should he's OP in game especially when you play as him. Plus he's a dragon I mean, they're usually arrogant beings in fiction.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW THOUGH IT WAS SO KIND OMF**

**Anyways to chapter two... unless I get more people wanting it to continue this will probably stay as a Two-Shot ^^" I may write more Volga stories. My babe needs more love I mean come on he's a dragon how can you not love him.**

**Also random fun fact! I actually prefer the idea of Volga having dark hair (I love dark hair on men, and, red looks fantastic with brunet (male version of brunette! :3 ) but so many people think he has blond hair so, but I think in this chapter I mainly pictured him with dark hair and therefore I may change it in the first chapter. Maybe even make his hair dark auburn so he can keep the reddish undertones. 3 I also realized the way I described his hair color it sounded sort of like strawberry blond so I suppose that's his hair color? *^***

Volga was awakened once more, not only by the light now streaming into his room via window, but someone once again barging into his room.

"I swear to the goddesses if you even dare put on your full armor today." Cia's voice caused him to open one eye and flip over to look at her.

"What?" Volga groaned and put his hand over his face then pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too early for this nonsense.

"I said-" she began again but she broke off when he growled.

"I know what you said, but am I at least allowed a tunic or shirt of some sort, and perhaps boots my lady?" he asked, his tone slightly clipped.

He hardly remembered last night, he had been tired from the battle that had played out before, but it was flooding back to him now and he groaned lightly. Stupid dark magic users.

Cia, who was already clothed in her overly revealing outfit, frowned lightly at the word 'shirt' but nodded. "Yes of course." she muttered, and magicked up a whole outfit for him, knowing he didn't have much to wear other than his underarmor and actual armor.

He moved his hand from his face and squinted at her before getting out of the comfortable bed and slinking to her side. He took the clothes from her hands and let out a light snort before nodding in thanks. He tossed the clothing on the bed and the boots to the ground before turning around and taking her by the shoulders.

Cia gasped lightly, her mind going elsewhere as his warm hands moved from her shoulders to her arms, but before she knew it she was shoved backwards and was stumbling, but she caught herself before she fell back. "Stop barging into my room." Volga growled and slammed the door shut.

Cia glared lightly at the door and cursed under her breath for letting her attention stray. She should've known he wasn't going to actually do anything to her, other than something rude like shoving her out.

She then realized it probably would've been easier for him to shove her out if he had pressed against her chest rather then her arms and smirked then. Had he been being a gentleman by not touching her there? How sweet of him.

Before her thoughts could go any further, the door opened back up and she found herself face to face with Volga in the clothing she had made appear for him.

"Did you honestly wait out here...?" he asked with a light groan and rolled his eyes, "The clothes fit so... thanks."

"You're welcome." Cia said. If she had been more of a girly girl (like Lana or something) those words would've probably come out like a squeak. Instead she kept her voice strong and took a deep breath.

The outfit was simple but almost elegant in a way. The tunic was long sleeved and had a slightly v-neck collar, that despite not being low as it only got close to his collarbone, was still extremely attractive. The collar was slightly higher in the back and was a bit form fitting but not too much so to be ridiculous. It was a gorgeous deep red color, something she knew he appreciated, with golden swirling designs on the wrist cuffs and along the collar.

He also wore plain black pants with black boots that came up over his calves and had the same golden swirling designs at the top. A golden belt finished off the look. It had a holster that could easily hold a sword.

If he had some sort of cape and a crown he'd look like a prince.

She was shaken out of her revere when he clicked his tongue and spoke, "You created the outfit and yet you're staring."

Cia turned away, "Just marveling at my creation." she said in a sassy tone and started walking away. "I'll let you know when breakfast is ready. I'm sure you're hungry." she said over her shoulder.

He grunted lightly, "I'm a dragon when am I not hungry? Your meager human portions are ridiculously small." he replied and walked the other way, not wanting to follow her right now.

She had to stop herself from laughing at his comment before walking into the kitchen. She was the only one that could cook around here and therefore made all the meals. At least there were only really two mouths to feed. Wizzro didn't eat often and the army of Lizaflos really just ate uncooked meat and the Bublins and Boblikins ate what she considered pig slop.

But like he had pretty much stated, Volga ate a lot and therefore it was more like serving for four rather than two. Three portions for him and one for her and yet sometimes he was still not satisfied it depended on the meal, but as long as there was meat involved, he didn't complain.

He also liked spicy food though, something she herself did not love, which was why she made her food separate and then made his, always with an incredible load of flavor and spices and hot sauces. If she ever mixed their food she thought she might die.

She sighed when she realized she hadn't asked him what he wanted to eat, and tried to figure out where he was so she could ask him.

Or she could take a gamble and just make something. It was breakfast so maybe some sausage and eggs would do. She magicked them up, but sadly even her powers had limitations. She couldn't just make them appear cooked, and had to do so manually.

She grabbed two pans and cut up the four sausages before tossing one into one pan and three into the other. She then cracked each egg into either pan. Maybe some sort of omelet would do.

As of current, while Cia was cooking up breakfast, Volga had gone outside with a sword in his right hand. He'd always been proficient in all sorts of weapons, but of course his Dragon Spear had always been his favorite.

This belt Cia had magicked up for him had a sword holster, probably a slight reference to the fact her hero used a sword and shield, but he didn't mind. He may as well make use of the holster by putting a sword in it, but while waiting for breakfast to finish he figured he might as well do some practice.

Brandishing the sword, he got into a sword fighter's stance, something that was easier said than done since he hadn't used a sword in so very long.

The Dragon Knight sighed lightly, wishing he had some sort of actual target, rather than the air as his opponent. Even a tree or something would be preferable, but out here in Cia's rose garden, which creeped him out slightly with the statues... there was no such thing around. Maybe if he went further out there would be a tree or two but he didn't want to go too far from the mansion and make Cia have to legitimately search for him just to tell him breakfast was ready.

He took a few swipes at the air in front of him, and thruster forward with ease. Now that he had gotten into the stance, the ability to sword fight was coming back to him quite quickly. It was a more intense version of fencing really, because in an actual fight fencing moves, while good, for him would just not do. Now if he wasn't using such a thin sword, it was much like a standard knight's sword really, a rapier he could handle as well but it didn't feel right... to feminine considering the princess used one. A broadsword was more up to his standards, but it was a two handed weapon like his spear was and much too large for the holster Cia had provided on the belt. Volga was good at all sorts of weapons. From his spear, to various types of swords to a dagger or knife or even hand to hand combat. He was a knight, after all. He had to be prepared for anything.

Although he had never been good at archery or any other long range weapon until Cia literally forced him to learn. By forced, she actually twisted his brain in a certain way that let him pick up on the skill just by trying it once.

'To defeat Deku Babas' she had said. 'Whatever.' Volga had scoffed.

But this sword would do for now until another true battle came up. Surely Cia would permit him his armor once a battle came upon them.

His practice was going well, and his movements of the sword were becoming more and more 'professional' looking, and despite the slightly enclosed space he was going into more trick-like moves as well.

Cia walked outdoors after searching the mansion a bit when she logically realized that Volga was probably outdoors. He often came out here to train despite him definitely being her strongest man. Honestly, when she actually got to catch a glimpse of how he fought she was amazed she had been able to overpower him. Perhaps even then he was trying not to actually hurt her, after all, he had said he didn't want to get into any human wars, perhaps it was so he didn't have to harm them.

She frowned lightly to herself, but walked down the stairs that lead into her gardens. She was about to call out to him when she rounded a corner and noticed him a little bit ways away. His back was to her and he seemed to be using a sword, practicing with it.

She probably should've told him that the food was ready but instead she decided to admire him for awhile from afar. He could always reheat the food with a bit of fire.

He looked so much like her hero from behind doing all those tricky sword moves it almost hurt. Despite him wearing red and his hair being a different color it was still a shade of blond and...

She sighed softly and watched him with a smile. He seemed almost to be having fun, and turned around with a flourish, arching the sword upwards until he noticed her and froze, his hand still clasping the sword which was currently pointed upwards towards the sky.

She snuck a glance at one of the nearby statues of Link which just happened to be the one from the Skyward Sword era, with his sword thrust into the air much like Volga had his now.

She looked back at him, and noticed he had not yet moved, just was staring at her, seeming confused.

He finally lowered the sword and sheathed it on his belt. "My lady. You should've informed me you were there. If I hadn't noticed your presence the move I was about to execute would've continued and I likely would've caused you harm."

She frowned at him, "I'm surprised you did not smell me." she said with a shrug.

"The roses scent is much too strong. I was focused on my movements as well." he explained, "You smell like the roses with a hint of... vanilla... and maybe cherries. Too faint to have noticed while in this garden." he sighed after taking a deep whiff of the air.

His stance was rather casual, his legs spread slightly apart but more weight on his right foot than his left. She stayed silent, once again admiring him without his armor. He seemed so much more... approachable.

"You obviously have something on your mind. Out with it. Is breakfast ready?" he spat, but ended with a question.

"That's no way to treat the woman who makes all the meals in this household." Cia replied with a smirk.

"So is it ready yet or not? I'm a hungry dragon here! Give me a more direct answer!" Volga snapped.

If she could tame his hot headedness and raging temper he might actually be someone she could see herself considering an actual friend. He was powerful, something she definitely liked, and when he was not being a complete asshole he could be wise. He was a dragon after all he had lived for a long time. He was knowledgeable about a lot of things, especially history.

When he wasn't in one of his moods he was enjoyable to speak with as well. His annoyed tone broke through her thoughts.

"Well?" he growled, "If it isn't ready you're just wasting my time, mistress."

"It's ready." she replied.

"Alright then." he seemed calmer all of the sudden, as if the prospect of food made him happy. It probably did he tended to be on the irritable side.

"Let's head inside then." she smirked and turned around, walking back up the stairs. He followed her quickly and without hesitation.

"So what did you prepare, exactly?" he asked her, suddenly eager.

'Oh, he definitely was cheered up by the prospect of food. Noted.' Cia thought to herself.

"Sausage and eggs. I didn't know how you liked your eggs so I simply made omelets. Sausage and cheese omelets." she told him.

"Did you make mine spicy?" he looked at her with a slight smile.

"Yes." she replied, "Lots of sausage in yours too."

He nodded to her, "Thank you my lady." he smirked then and practically bounded up the stairs. "Don't keep me waiting."

Cia continued up the stairs in her feminine fashion, and he watched her with a raised eyebrow and once she was close enough to the top walked over to the door and opened it for her.

She walked through without even a polite nod of gratitude, "It's ready in the dining room." she told him and started in that direction.


End file.
